Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a charge pump switching controller for generating a high voltage and a charge pumping apparatus using the same, and more particularly to a charge pump switching controller that selectively operates different types of charge pumps by reflecting a reaction speed of a charge pump output voltage detector during a standby mode, and a charge pumping apparatus using the same.
Semiconductor memory devices use internal operating voltages to operate. These internal operating voltages generally include a core voltage (e.g., Vcore) supplied to a memory core region, a high voltage (e.g., VPP) needed for overdriving or word-line driving, a back-bias voltage (e.g., VBB) supplied as a bulk voltage of an NMOS transistor contained in a core region, and the like. Each of these internal operating voltages is generated by converting an external voltage (e.g., VDD) and a ground voltage (e.g., VSS), which are provided from external voltage supplies, into the internal operating voltages.
Here, the core voltage may be generated by stepping down the voltage from the external voltage to a predetermined level. In contrast, the generation of the high voltage requires a charge pumping apparatus to step up the voltage from the external voltage to the high voltage.